Untitled
by Kayu Oriani
Summary: Hey everyone. This is Hikari, Kayu's friend. Since Kayu can't upload this story, she's asked me to. Unfortunately, she never gave me a title or a description. So you'll just have to wait and see what happens in it. Hikari


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, as you can guess. That is why it's called a _fan_ fic.**

**_Hikari's Note: Hey everyone. This is Hikari, Kayu's friend. Since Kayu can't upload this story, she's asked me to. Unfortunately, she never gave me a title or a description. So you'll just have to wait and see what happens in it._****  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 **

**FOOD!**

"YEAHAHHHHH," yelled Tyson randomly punching the air. Rei kicked him hard on the shin.

"Tyson," he said in annoyance, "We **are **in public, in case you didn't realise that already!" Tyson ignored Rei and carried on what he was shouting.

"FOOD!" Tyson ran towards a food shop arms open. The he stopped and started running towards another food shop. He stopped again and ran towards another and stopped again. Rei chuckled to himself. This could go on for a long time! Tyson finally stomped up to Rei his face stormy.

"Life is unfair!" he grumbled, "How am I supposed to choose from all this food?" Rei shook his head and walked off. An injured look came over Tyson's face and he ran after Rei.

"Hey, wait up, don't leave me behind. No fair!" Rei ignored Tyson's puppy eyes and walked into the park. Tyson followed him grumbling about people with inflated heads. As they entered the park something clicked in Tyson's mind.

"Ohhh, we're going train." He said. Rei sighed.

"It's only just clicked, please Tyson, why else would I come out here?" Tyson screwed up his face trying to think of a remotely witty answer. Nothing came as per usual. As they came near to the blading ring Rei took Tyson to the side.

"Don't try and flirt Ty-it just repels them!" Tyson tried to look innocent-and failed miserably. Suddenly there was a cheer and Tyson rushed over to the stadium. A tall girl stood by the ring. Her black hair had purple tips and her hands were clenched into fists. Her tri-coloured eyes raked the tray. Opposite her stood Kai, as tall and composed and ever. He started homing in on her.

"Dranzer-you know what to do!" As Kai's blade came speeding towards her Tyson swore he saw a flicker of a grin spread across the girl's face. She drew herself up to her full height and eyes blazing shouted,

"Trissania vine attack!" Two twin vines snaked out of the blade and a huge beast snaked out after them. It had a green aura and resembled a huge snake. The two vines whistled round Kai's blade and the As the vines moved round Kai's blade Kai decided to make his move.

"Dranzer!" he yelled, "Blazing Gig!" The vines set on fire and the girl fell to her knees. Rei's eyes went wide as he saw the fingertips of the girl catch fire! However she seemed to be muttering something. Suddenly the snake changed into a dark smoke. The girl yelled out.

"Blind attack!" The whole crowd gasped as the black cloud enshrouded Kai and his blade, therefore Kai was momentarily blinded. As the girl was in pain the cloud didn't last for long. As Dranzer burst out of the fog the girl's face was drawn in pain and her fingertips were still on fire. Suddenly her bit-beast changed again and she called out in a tight voice

"Wind attack!" Dranzer was blown out of the arena but managed to come back down on the girl's beyblade. The girl's blade hurtled out of the arena. She smiled weakly but made no move to catch it as her whole hand was enshrouded in flames. Kai called his beyblade back to him and it thunked neatly into his palm. As soon as this happened the flames went out. The girl got up and there was a confused silence. Then Kenny's voice cut through it.

"Your bit-beast is a shape-shifter!" The girl grinned but it was forced.

"Yep, and whatever happens to it happens to me until the other blader's blade stops spinning." Kenny whistled and cut through the crowd.

"Impressive," he remarked, "but doesn't it hurt?" the girl raised an eyebrow

"What do you think?" she asked a hint of sarcasm creeping into her voice, "My hand just burst into flames and it was completely painless." She bent down and picked up her beyblade. Stuffing it into her pocket she suddenly became aware that everyone was staring at her. Self-consciously she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and blushed.

"What?" she demanded scuffing the toe of her trainer against the grass.

"Are you in a blading team?" Kenny asked, "Just out of interest." She grinned at him.

"No, me and my best mate Hikari are touring the town to improve our blading skills. Which reminds me, I promised to meet her back at the ice-cream parlour. How could one visit town and not get something to eat?"

"I totally agree!" came a voice from in the crowd. Tyson came forward, "I love ice-cream parlours. The girl grinned at Tyson.

"Who are you?" she asked. Tyson looked shocked.

"Who am **I**? Who am **I**? " Tyson looked incredulous, "You will have to meet the gang ," A loud voice cut through their conversation.

"Where have you been, I was totally and utterly humiliated! I was..."

"Hikari, shut up!" shouted the girl.

"Why don't you Kayu? Anyways didn't I tell you not to beyblade until you knew that the other person couldn't harm you?" A girl slightly smaller then Kayu pushed through the crowd. Her green eyes flashed and her brown hair was windswept. She waved Tyson out of the way and suddenly her eyes widened when she saw Kai. Her eyes then narrowed and then she stormed off calling over her shoulder,

"I hope you creamed him Kayu!" Kai just stood there mouth slightly open and eyes widened.

"That is the most expressive expression Kai has ever made!" Tyson whispered to Rei…

**TBC…**

* * *

**_A/N: Thoughts? Comments? If you want me to continue, you'd had better REVIEW! (wow! That rhymed!)_**


End file.
